a) field of the invention
The present invention relates to a machine for making cavities in a roadway surface so as to install road markers on this roadway surface.
More particularly, the invention relates to a machine of the above type, which is mounted on a support base forming part of a powered vehicle that can be driven on the roadway surface where the road markers are to be installed.
b) brief description of the prior art
It is of conventional practice, especially in foggy countries, to install road markers (also known as "road reflectors" or "cat-eyes") on the roadway surfaces, so as to mark the traffic line(s). These markers are preferably used as a "complement" to the painted traffic lines, and comprise signal means whose purpose is to give a visible signal to the driver of an oncoming vehicle. Such signal means preferably consist of light reflectors that reflects the light emanating from the oncoming vehicle, eventhough, under certain circumstances, other non-passive means such as electric lamps, may also be used.
In countries like Canada or the upper part of the United States, which are subject to heavy snow storms in winter, road markers have been devised, which are so constructed as not to be torn out of the road surface by the blades of the snow plows that are used to remove the snow. An example of such a snow plowable road marker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,147,447 and 4,195,945 both granted to AMERACE CORPORATION. The way this know marker can be installed, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,184 granted to the same company. Other examples of snow plowable road markers are disclosed in the prior art references listed in the preamble of these U.S. patents.
In short, the road marker patented by AMERACE CORPORATION can be disclosed as comprising two keel-shaped members laterally spaced apart and adapted to be respectively disposed and secured by gluing or otherwise, in a pair of complementary, arcuate recesses made in the roadway surface. The marker also comprises a bracing member interconnecting the keel-shaped members, which is adapted to be disposed in a complementary arcuate recess made in the roadway surface. This bracing member supports a reflector which does not project upwardly out of the plane defined by the upper surfaces of the keel-shaped thus members, so as to be protected by the same and not to be torn out by a snow plow. This reflector is of course devised and positioned in between the keel-shaped members so as to be visible to an oncoming vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,184, an apparatus is disclosed, for use to cut the set of recesses required to install the road markers disclosed hereinabove into a roadway surface,. The apparatus includes a plurality of circular blades mounted on a same shaft which is itself mounted on the frame of a wheeled cart that must be towed on the premises where the recesses are to be cut, and then be manually adjusted. If this apparatus is very efficient, the way it is devised and it operates makes the installation of a plurality of road markers on a road or highway time consuming.